A night tea
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Severus Snape and Auriga Sinistra both enjoy spending some time together, preferably during the late night, drinking good tea. Fic written for Perosha. PS. Igor Karkaroff also appears.


_English is not my first language so forgive me all grammatical mistakes._

**A night tea**

It was evening. Or rather it was evening which had already turned into night. But Severus missed that moment. He was completely focused on preparing a new potion. It was always like that when it came to making experiments. He did completely lose himself in his work and didn't notice that the time was smoothly passing by.

He was at the point of deciding if he should add more ricardea roots to the draught when he heard knocking to the door. Although delicate it sounded as a brutal interruption to his stream of thoughts.

He glimpsed at the clock to check what time it was. Who the hell could it be at such a late hour?

The knocking repeated.

_No more roots,_ he decided finally and went to open the door.

It was Sinistra.

"Good evening", she said and smiled.

"Auriga, it's 2 in the morning", he said coolly.

"Great. I've just have finished my lesson and you have a spare while till the first stage of brewing whatever you are cooking up now is finished."

"So?"

"So I think we can drink a cup of tea together. I've brought your favorite Earl Grey".

She showed him a green package. He recognized it was coming from the teashop in Hogsmeade, where they both were buying the tea. She knew his favorite blend. Earl Grey Blue Flower. As well as he know hers. Ceylon. With milk.

Tea sounded good. Besides it was not the first time when Sinistra came in the middle of the night with such a proposition. From time to time they spend some time chatting over steaming cups of aromatic beverage. After all they were both Slytherins and had known each other since their school times. Even Severus, who was a kind of a loner, need to talk to someone from time to time. It was nothing like afternoon tea. They both didn't have time for this. The only spare moments they had was night.

"Come in then, please", he said and let her in.

A moments later they both were drinking hot, strong tea, sitting by the table in Snape's workroom.

"How was your lesson today?", asked Severus.

"More entertaining than usual. One of the students was certain the Sun rises in the west. And yours?".

"Twenty points from Gryffindor".

"Let me guess. Fourth year of Griffindor and Slytherin class?"

"You bet", answered Severus calmly, sipping his tea.

"I'm surprised you are able to work at this late hour today", said Auriga looking in the direction of the hearth where the caldron filled with boiling potion was sitting.

"Why should I not?"

"After your evening meetings with Igor almost every day… You are the only person I know who is brave enough to drink with a Russian."

"Once a week. How do you know about this anyway?" Snape started to be suspicious.

"You are signing a bit too loud when you are drunk. Some more tea?", she asked with amiable smile.

Severus choked with his tea.

"What? Who else knows about that?"

"Don't worry, I know just by chance. Figured it out to be precise. Minerva is still thinking there were students making noises at the corridors. She almost got you that night, you know".

Snape suddenly felt that he need to check on the potion. It gave him an opportunity to cover the confusion. He reduced the flame under the caldron, noticing that the mixture is almost ready.

"As for Igor I've heard that he pays you visits quite often", he said changing the topic.

"We both enjoy looking on the stars", answered Auriga.

"Oh, I suppose Igor especially enjoy looking at one particular star…", said Snape with a wry smile, looking straight in her eyes.

"Are you jealous?"

"You wish I would".

Suddenly they heard knocking to the door. They exchanged puzzled glances. Severus furrowed brows. For sure he didn't expect more visits this night.

He approached the door, opened it and startled. It was Igor standing in the doorway. At 3 in the morning, Merlin's beard!

"Can't you sleep?", snarled Snape.

His greeting was far from being welcoming.

"Actually…", said Igor and break off when he noticed Auriga. "Did I interrupted something?", he asked suspiciously and started twirling his goatee unconsciously, which in his case was always a sign of nervousness.

_To be continued one day. _

_Probably._


End file.
